Secret Pictographs
by Sara Strawberii
Summary: Link and Tetra are both very close, but a secret in a box makes Tetra feel even a closer connection to the Hero of Winds. Curiosity killed the cat. What will it do with this inseparable bond of friendship... or of romance ? (Storyline idea Chapters 1-2 by violinist12234 ; Chapters 3 - by me.)
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! It's me, Sara. How's it going?**

**This is going to be my first fanfic submitted here, and the storyline (nor The Legend of Zelda game) is not by me. The storyline goes to the author by the user violinist12234, who gave me permission to complete one of the fanfics, called "Secret Pictographs." Violinist completed the first two chapters of the series in this link: s/9286742/2/Secret-Pictographs-Honoring-Festivals- and-More**

**Please make sure to read them first before moving on to which will be so called here "Chapter 3", since the first two were made by the original author in the link above.**

**The Legend of Zelda is not by me. Rights go to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 3 (1)

[[[ (Previously on Secret Pictographs...)

He opened it, revealing multiple pictures of him.

"I found this on your bedside table. Care to explain?" ]]]

Chapter 3:

Tetra sat there in shock, feeling as if a spear was shot through her. Link was silent, trying to sound as calm and collected as he could, which frightened Tetra even more.

She was frozen, not able to speak. Her head was full of questions to herself. The first question that popped up, and the most obvious and important: "How did he get in my quarters? WHY did he enter my quarters?"

Tetra then recalled, when she put Link on cleaning duty. He was to check everywhere on the ship and make sure everything was clean, or else Tetra would bash his head open.

But the door was locked!

"Oh that's right... The key under the rug, Idiot!" Tetra concluded to herself, feeling dumber by the second.

Link, and along with the pirates would believe that she would easily just bash his head open ESPECIALLY for entering her quarters and snooping around, but in this case, she was not even making a move for punishment. She was turning white. Pale.

"Alright. Lets try this again. Tetra. What is this?" Link took out the pictures from the rust-colored wooden box and placed them on the table. The 3 pictures were all of Link, and were all candid; taken in odd angles, as if shot in secret; just of him working on the job and living his everyday life on the ship. The first two snapshots were of the boy working on the ship, helping Gonzo out and messing around with Niko. The third and final one was the one that really made his face boil up in embarrassment; which was of him, sleeping on the deck... Shirtless.

Tetra, looking at the final picture, made her turn cherry red.

"Answer me, please!" The boy exclaimed, as if he popped a balloon, abruptly breaking the silence between the two, fearing what would come out of her mouth.

Tetra looked up at the boy, with tears filling up in her eyes. The hero looked in shock, never seeing the she-pirate cry ever in the past months he's sailed the Great Sea with her.

"Answer me this first, will you? How DARE you yell at me? And how DARE you enter MY quarters without MY permission sneaking through MY stuff!?" The pirate yelled horrendously, voice cracking with fear. She bit her bottom lip and felt her throat become sore.

That frightening cry. It was more loud and bloodcurdling than the beast of the Wind Temple, Molgera's. Tetra never yelled that loud ever. Not even when she gave orders was she that loud. Not even when there was a storm was there the necessity to let out a battle cry. And especially, not ever at who she cared for the most.

Tears fell out, rolling quickly down her cheeks. They wouldn't stop pouring. It was worse than the waterfalls outside the Forest Haven, that would run you back down to the shore as quick as a band aid. Link was startled, having more fear build up inside him than ever, more than any enemy or boss he had to face. More than even the mighty evil Ganondorf himself. Not even the Triforce of Courage Link possessed would be able to prove he was the true hero with the ice cold feet Link felt. Feet colder than his Ice Arrows, that not even the boiling green uniform of the hero would be able to warm and defrost.

"HOW FEARLESS ARE YOU!?" Was the last thing to come out of the "supposed" fearless pirate herself, before she immediately ran to her quarters and slammed the door, shut; locking it in the process.

The hero sat still. Dumbfounded.

"Ey, Linnk. You thur'.." Slurred the drunken Gonzo, hanging onto the wheel to not fall over, "wheree diii- Miss Tetra go?"

"Yeah! Annn what was tha- noisee?" Asked one of the pirates, with a voice not recognizable.

Link simply ignored the intoxicated men, his mind focused on the gorgeous she-pirate. He knew exactly why he entered her quarters, and it was not for clean-up.

After Tetra left to go get her crew, it had been about 25 minutes later alone on the ship, and Link was flat out bored. He already cleaned the ship multiple times that day, and it was now spotless. Tetra though, didn't seem to realize it, being the most busy pirate, yelling at each and every crew member, fussing about. The curious boy, assuming it would be fine because of such, decided to just snoop into the girl's quarters.

No pirate was allowed in her room ! Niko once entered half asleep in the midnight looking for the restroom. Unfortunately for him, he entered the very wrong room, and lets just say, he didn't wake up until after they reached Windfall Island from departing Outset Island.

Link chuckled to himself, remembering that very moment when Tetra was heard bombarding Niko with the end table lamp, made out of the same rock as the Gossip Stone. "Poor Niko, always getting the short end of the stick."

Link, finding the key under the rug that was sticking out very obviously, crept into the so-called "scariest dungeon" of all, which was very organized and clean for a feared area, just like an eye of a hurricane.

The curious hero slid through the small cabin and moused through each and every cabinet, but didn't really find much, until he reached the last cabinet. Filled with rupees. Surprisingly, it was HIS 300 rupees in HIS very own pouch. She stole it from him. Well, to him it was no surprise considering the fact she is somewhat of a greedy pirate. But he thought about whether to take them back or to keep them there. Well, if he took them, he would get easily caught, but if he didn't, he would probably never get another chance to enter her room again, without her being there, since he has to be with Tetra on cleaning duty if he was to enter.

Ding! The boy grinned bashfully to himself, "Liiightbuullb!" giggling with glee at his sugar sweet idea.

Taking only the rupees back and leaving the pouch, he peered through under the end table, and noticed something strange, like a box. Link then became the greedy one, "Boxes mean treasure in this world," he thought to himself, grinning mischievously, "Just because you're my boss doesn't mean my earnings aren't always going to be decided unfairly!"

Pushing the box out from under, he then opened it, eyes almost dilating, his hand reaching slowly to cover his mouth, biting his tongue. Quickly placing the retrieved rupees in his pocket, he closed the box, and ran back out of the room, locking the door again, making it appear as if it was never opened.

Recalling what he has done, not knowing how to clean up the mess, he closed his eyes. "Well, I lost." Link whispered to himself, clenching his hands into his tunic, almost wrinkling the man-dress, that he just washed, that he just ironed. Lost what, you may ask? Her trust.

Ignoring the sounds of the tipsy pirates dragging themselves to their quarters instead of their positions, Link just stood there. Alone. On the deck of the ship, looking up into the sky, feeling his face swell up with anger at himself.

"In a way, Ganon was right," he mumbled to himself, frustrated, hoping the Goddesses would not hear such a terrible sentence he let out. The water made an odd splash noise, after hearing complete silence, without the sounds of salt water crashing into each other. The boy looked down at the water, to see a certain someone rippling in the water.

"Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule," Link whispered to himself, shocked to see the king of Hyrule just stare at him with a deadly serious look. He got the message.

"Wow, I really need to be careful with what I say, don't I?" The boy whispered again, understanding that the king appeared to warn him of angering the Goddesses for saying such a phrase, that would be taken as a terribly fatal use of profanity, "I deeply apologize." The king then disappeared under the swishing waters where his old kingdom lay, as if he and the rulers above accepted the apology that was owed by the naive hero, understanding the effects of such courage from him, since he did possess the Triforce of it. The boy didn't have much wisdom, since that Triforce piece of pure Wisdom was owned by Tetra.

"Tetra..."

The boy, after whispering her name and seeing the king, popped his eyes open in realization of something that he had forgotten since his last journey was over. The King of Red Lions. Oh how he loved to sail with that lion-headed canoe during his journey. This expanded his idea even more. The pirate ship was still stopped at Windfall, but it was a good 65 yards away from shore, and though it's not that far and the boy developed more stronger, he couldn't really swim that far if he tried. The canoe was in good condition, and he only needed to just sail for a couple of minutes to get to the sand.

Link, as quiet as the soft waves you would hear in the distance, pulled down the King of Red Lions, that had no capability of talking again since the previous adventure ended. Clutching his pockets shut so the rupees would not fall out, the boy leaped onto the boat, landing safely.

He tugged the boat to the left, and rocked on the canoe, drifting to the island to get to shore, leaving the sleeping pirates behind for the night, only until the next morning.


End file.
